Book 1:Christy the Water Ninja
by RainbowDragon127
Summary: 1st book of the series: Legend of the Female Ninjas. There is a new ninja that follows destiny.She is Lloyd's long lost twin, and she is the water ninja but Kai doesn't trust her. My first fanfic so it isn't perfect. Give me tips if you want. KaiXOC
1. Meeting Christy the Water Ninja

The ninjas were playing video games. " Yay! I won! Oh yeah!" cheered Kai. He jumped up and did his victory dance. " Yeah, if only Zane didn't waste his special attack on me." said Jay. " I didn't use my special attack on you." said Zane. Lloyd walked in. " Sensei wants to talk to us." said Lloyd. He looked over to Kai, who was still doing his victory dance. " Why is he dancing like a chicken?" asked Lloyd. Everyone, except Kai, laughed. " I am not dancing like a chicken!" said Kai. " It was my victory dance." Cole laughed harder. "Perhaps...you won...some...fried chicken...just by clucking?" Cole said between laughter. Lloyd fell on the floor with giggles. Sensei walked in just in time to see Kai about to explode. When the ninjas saw their sensei, they stopped laughing and stood up. " I thought I told you to bring them to my room." said Sensei. " I did but I saw Kai dancing like a chicken!" exclaimed Lloyd. Sensei nodded and said " Follow me." The ninjas followed Sensei to his room. There was a girl who was the ninja's age sitting on the map. She was blonde and had icy blue eyes. She looked slim and graceful. The ninjas gasped. " This is Christy. She is Lloyd's long lost twin." said Sensei. Lloyd gasped. " She is my twin? She can't be. She has blue eyes and I have-" " Oh. So you are judging us by our eye color." asked Christy with annoyance. Lloyd was speechless.  
" Christy is the ninja of water. She will be taught how to be a ninja." said Sensei. Kai was silent. Christy looked at Lloyd's ninja suit. " Omg! You're the green ninja!" exclaimed Christy. Christy ran over to Lloyd and hugged him. " You will be sleeping in Nya's room today." said Sensei. " Cole, please lead her to Nya." Cole nodded and said something to Christy. Christy nodded and followed Cole. Kai was in deep thought. _' If she is Lloyd's twin, does that mean she is Lord Garmadon's daughter? And why should she be a ninja?' _Kai narrowed his eyes.


	2. Christy's Mermaid Tail

**Christy's POV**

Cole was nice when he told me how everything went on here. He also smiled a lot when he talked. I opened the door to the room that was suppose to be Nya's. Whoever she is. I saw a girl with short black hair wearing red clothes with phoniex. She turned around and smiled. _' Maybe she is friendly just like Cole.' _I thought to myself. "Hi." I said.  
"Hi. I'm Nya. Sensei told me about you. You will be sleeping in this bed tonight." the girl said.  
She pointed at a aqua bed. It said my name on it. "Thanks." I replied.  
I took another look at her. She had some fire designs on her clothes. I wondered is she related to someone.  
" Hey, uh, Nya. Are you related to Kai?" I asked.  
" Yes. Why?" asked Nya. " Oh nothing" I replied.  
Then the door opened. Jay walked in. I noticed that Nya and Jay started to blush. _' They be in love with each other.' _I thought. Then, Jay looked at me.  
" Oh. Crystal right?" he asked. I shook my head. " It's Christy."  
" Oh... well Christy. We're having dinner now. So meet you there." Nya took my hand and said, " Come on, I don't think Cole told you _everything_."

**Kai's POV**

I heard Nya and Christy talking. Why did Nya have to be so stupid? Christy is Lord Garmadon's daughter! I mean I know that Lloyd is his son and he is the greatest green ninja, but Christy? I don't think she is good, I think she is evil! I heard true stories that only one of the twins will be good. I took another peek as Christy and Nya walked to the dining room. Christy said something to Nya and rushed into the bathroom. Nya shrugged and walked inside the dining room. _**SPLASH!**_What the heck is she doing?

I opened the door and saw the most flabbergasting thing I ever saw. She had a mermaid tail! It was periwinkle with light blue scales.  
I was about to open my mouth to scream, but she covered my mouth with a slap.  
" Don't you dare tell anyone about this or else I'll choke you to death! You understand!" yelled Christy. I nodded. I knew she was evil enough to say that! I made a angry face at her.  
" Just be quiet and I'll explain everything after dinner, ok?" She said it in a calm voice. I nodded.

**Omg! Christy has mermaid tail! What do you think Kai will act like during dinner? Please review. I'm trying hard to make the story better. :)**


	3. Unusual Kai at Dinnertime

**Christy's POV**

I can't believe Kai just saw my mermaid tail! So not what I expected! Kai just standed there surprised. I popped open a silk bag and took out a bottle of lotion. I rubbed some on my tail.  
" Kai, please get out of here and don't open your mouth like a fly is going to fly inside." I said.  
He nodded and headed out then shut the door. I kept rubbing the lotion until my tail was disappearing. All there was left was legs. I got out the tub and dried myself. I put on the aqua ninja suit and made sure nobody got a clue what was going on. I opened the door and walked toward the dining room. I bumped into Cole.  
" Oh so sorry!" I apologized.  
" No, I should've been more careful." said Cole. I nodded and asked " Where are you going?"  
" I'm trying to find Lloyd." he answered. " I'll go look for him." I offered. He nodded and went back into the dining room.  
_' Now where will Lloyd be? Ah-ha! He is playing video games!' _I thought. I went into the video game room and find Lloyd sitting there playing and eating candy. I face-palmed and rushed over.  
" Lloyd, you are suppse to be in the dining room! Not here eating candy and playing video games!" I scolded. He just ignored me. I sighed.  
" Lloyd? Hello? Earth to Lloyd?" I gave him a gentle shake and waved my hand in front of the face.  
" Talk to the hand cause the face ain't care!" He put his hand in front of my face.  
I started to begged. " Please? Please? Pleeease!" He turned off the video games and sighed. " Fine."

**Kai's POV**

Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh MY GOD! Did I really saw that? I wanted to really tell everyone about it but somehow, I don't want to do that to her. I walked into the dining room and everyone said " Hi Kai!" I just stared at them and sat down. Nya nudged me.  
" Kai? Is something wrong?" asked Nya. I shooked my head.  
Just then, Christy walked in with Lloyd. Christy shot me a glare and I looked away.

**No POV**

Nya cleared her throat. " Okay, I am going to say all the things that I know that goes around here." she said. Kai rolled his eyes.  
Nya turned to Christy. " So, Zane is a nindroid." Christy's eyes was wide.  
" He is a nindroid? You mean like a robot?" asked Christy. Zane and Nya nodded.  
" I was astonished when I found about that too." said Zane. " Cole is former dancer at Marty Oppenheimer School at Performing Arts." said Nya.  
" I never was a student there!" said Cole. He folded his arms and looked somewhere else.  
" Jay likes to invent stuff." Nya gave a look that looks like she was half sorry and half amused.  
" Although Jay doesn't succeed most of the times." smirked Cole. " Hey I succeeded once. And since when do you act like Kai?" whined Jay.  
" I just wanted to say something because _Kai-_" Cole pointed at Kai. "- isn't saying anything. Looks like cat got his tongue."  
" Hey. I don't have much to say." Kai shrugged.  
" Is it because now there is a new girl around here and you are in a bad mood because of that?" asked Jay.  
Kai looked at Christy suspiciously and shooked his head. " I bet you are." said Cole.  
" And another thing, is that the ninjas are almost arguing whenever they can." finished Nya. Christy giggled.  
" I'm done." said Lloyd. He got up and left. Everyone looked at his plate. It was empty! Sensei chuckled.  
" Lloyd ate while you guys were being chatty." said Sensei. Everyone was embarassed and ate.

**Lloyd's POV**

I gotta admit it. It was funny when Christy begged me. It just doesn't feel right that she is my long lost twin. Lord Garmadon never mentioned it. I wonder why Kai wasn't talking and kept trying to look away from Christy. He looks like he saw something that he never expected. Hopefully, it have nothing to do with Christy.


	4. Fighting to Love

**Kai's POV**

I brushed my teeth and headed out to my room. I knew I was suppose to talk to Christy but I rather go to sleep. I just don't feel comfortable around her. She just is awkard to me. Somebody touched my shoulder. I screamed and then I heard a giggle.  
" Hey Kai! I never knew you could scream like a girl!" a female voice said. I whipped around. It was Christy.  
" So about the meeting?" she said. I was a little scared about the way she is acting. She called it a _meeting._ I meant, being in a meeting talking about the whole damn mermaid thing.  
" I want to ask you some questions." she added. Guess there is more.

**Christy's POV**

I lead Kai to my room and sat down on my bed. Kai stood in front of me. I thought it wasn't polite if you invite someone and you didn't give them a seat. I scooted over to the side.  
" Here is a seat if you want." I said. He stared down at the bed and looked like he was scared there was something harmful hidden. I flipped the blanket and showed him.  
" There is nothing to be scared of." I sighed. He nodded and sat down.  
" So I wanted to ask you, why are you always acting suspiciously around me?"I asked.  
" You are evil. That's why." Kai answered. " And why is that?" I asked.  
" You are the daughter of the evil lord." I was fuming. " Well, Lloyd is the SON of the evil lord." I pointed out.  
" If you aren't evil, then why did you say you will choke me to death then?" he said. Ok. I think he is not so smart as he think he is.  
" It was a joke. Besides, I wouldn't even know how to." I said. " You're a frickin' liar!" he yelled.  
Oh gosh! I want to really kill him! Yes. I am a water ninja. But that doesn't mean I can't be violent! I growled.  
" You think you are really strong enough to shut me up. Try again." he scoffed. I lunged at him without warining. I batted at him like crazy!

He batted me back, so really it is kinda like a cat fight. We both fell on my bed batting at each other. I went on the top of him and let my weight fall on him. Too bad that didn't work. He rolled over so HE was on the top of me. We panted and got off each other and took deep breaths. God, that was tiring!  
" You can never shut me up!" he said between breaths. " Yeah right." I said. I flew on the top of him again. I tried my best to not let him fall on me again but somehow he did. But he did something that I didn't expect.  
He kissed me! It kinda felt good so I kissed him back. We were kissing until we ran out of breath.  
" Why did you kiss me?" I asked.  
" I don't really know." he said. I smiled. " Are you sure that it doesn't me mercy?" I said.  
" I... I just... I just somehow love you." he said scratching his head. I tipped me head sideways.  
" What exactly do you mean and what made you say that.?" I asked. " I gotta go." I watched him leave. I wonder what that was all about.

**Kai's POV**

I spilled it! Oh why did I tell her! She must've think I am a weirdo. I do agree. I was fighting her and all of a sudden, I stopped and kissed her. I really do love her! I don't know why I called her a frickin' liar! And there is also no explanation to why I love her! I crawled into my bed and thought about what just happened. Lloyd wouldn't mind if I like his twin, would he?

****REVIEW** Kai did it! What a surprise! I wanted to make him more angrier than ever but instead I made him feel in love! Please give me your opinion on what you think this chapter made you feel!**


	5. Christy's Secret Out

**Christy's POV**

Sunshine poured into my room waking me up. I remembered how Kai kissed me. Now there is one, probably the obvious, question to that. Why did he kiss me? First of all, I know he thinks I am evil. Second of all, he called me a frickin' liar. And third, he was fighting me. So that is really confusing. I walked to my brother's room. Everyone was out except Lloyd. He was dozing off.

_' Why is he always so lazy?' _I thought as I rolled my eyes. I shook him lightly and said " Wake up, Lloyd."  
He opened his eyes and stared at me. " All right. What's wrong?" he said rubbing his eyes.  
" Do you think Kai is a bit weird?" I asked. Oh dammit. Wrong question.  
" How?" he asked confused.  
" Well yesterday, I was fighting with Kai because he thinks I'm evil just because I am Lord Garmadon's daughter." I replied.  
" Well ain't I Lord Garmadon's_ son_? Don't take Kai so seriously." he said.  
" Yeah. But then, in the middle of the fight, he _kissed _me?!" I pointed out. Lloyd's eyes grew big. " He what?!" he nearly screamed.  
I nodded. He got up and stepped out the door. " I am going to get him!" he growled. Oh no.

**Lloyd's POV**

This is insane! Is he going all looney? He fights, then kissed?! I expect him to fight a Serpetine and then kiss Skales right in the lips. I walked back and forth into every room. So basically I was walking or should I say stomping, all over the bounty. I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
" It's no use. The ninjas are off to Jamanakai Village. And they taken the Ultra Dragon." my sister said.  
I frowned. Oh great.

**No POV**

Lloyd went to use the bathroom. Christy walked inside her room to find Nya looking at her diary. Christy ran over and grabbed the diary out of Nya's hands.  
" What were you doing?!" screamed Christy. Nya screamed and burst into tears.  
" I am so sorry! I-I-" apologized Nya. Christy shoved her diary into her drawer.  
" You didn't read up to page 48 about my secret, did you?" asked Christy. Nya looked away.  
" I know you are a mermaid." she said quietly. " And so does everyone else except Lloyd."  
" What? What! How-how did they know?" stammered Christy.  
" Cole and Jay read your diary. Kai told me he saw you as a mermaid. Zane could already detect that you are one. Sensei just knows" Nya sadly replied.  
" I can't let Lloyd know that I'm a mermaid!" Christy screamed through tears.  
" You're a what?!" a voice said. Lloyd was standing there at the door.

**Uh oh! Lloyd knows about Christy's secret now! * review!* :) I am sorry this is really short. I hate short chapters.**


	6. First Day of Christy's Training

_**Lloyd's POV**_

My-my sister is a-a mermaid?! I think I'm so going to freak out! If she's a mermaid, does that mean I'm one too? I hope not. Please pray to god that I am not. It will be so ridiculous! I could imagine me wearing a delicate tail with shiny scales...well, totally NOT happening! I walked foward and slapped her face.  
" You didn't tell me about your secret?! I'm your twin brother and you tell Kai?!" I yelled with serious anger that I will probably explode.  
" I didn't tell Kai! He just saw my tail! It's not my fault that other people know except you!" screamed Christy.  
" I don't believe you! I wish that you could disappear this second!" I screamed, which now that I have no control of myself.  
" Actually, I do want to disappear! I want to be gone; far, far away from you!" screamed Christy. And with that, she slapped me hard and ran away crying.

_Nya stared at me, waiting for me_ to say something. " You should be sorry and go apologize for what you said." said Nya.  
I agree. I felt sorry for being angry just because she didn't tell me a secret. Sigh. _Secrets, secrets, are not fun. They can hurt friends or someone._

**No POV**

The ninjas came home to train Christy. They found a weapon that can be suitable for her. It was a tessen. A tessen is a kind of fan that has iron blades that can cut. The ninjas ( excluding Lloyd) argued who should be training Christy.

" Who should train Christy?" asked Cole.  
" I can't. I have to prepare dinner." stated Zane. Cole looked uncertain.  
" Are you sure? We'll need the best ninja. I can cook for you." offered Cole. Everybody made faces.  
" Your food aren't edi-" Kai slapped his hand over Jay's mouth. " It's ok. You could cook another time." Kai said to Cole.  
" Jay? You want to train Christy?" Cole asked the blue ninja. Jay shook his head.  
" I've gotta go...ask Nya about something!" Jay said it really fast and smiled big.  
" Kai, you train Christy and that's that." said Cole.  
" But...but, why can't you? You could do it too, right?" stammered Kai.  
Cole shook his head and said, " I am reported to Sensei to find out a way to we could improve her mermaid tail."  
Kai sighed. _This is going to be shame. Just shame._

**Kai's POV**

I walked outside to find Christy waiting with her new weapon. I could tell she was excited because she was jumping up and down. But when she saw me, it was as if I had sucked the daylight out of her.  
" Uh, hi." she said, looking away. I knew what this was about.  
" Look. That kiss didn't mean anything. Ok?" I said.  
" You said that you love me and you don't know the reason. That is what's weird." she said, raising a eyebrow at me.  
"Yes. That is true. Maybe it's just because you are beautiful? Hehe." I said scratching my head. I don't even know what to say!  
" Oh really?" She glared at me with eyes that could almost burrow into my skin. She took one step toward me. I was sweating.  
" And-and...I think that I was wrong of judging you by your father." I said panicking. She took out the iron-blade fan. She charged toward me.  
" Aaaaaggghh! Don't kill me! Help!" I screamed.

Then, she flipped and ended up in front of me. I ran the other way but then something heavy fell on me. I let out a earsplitting scream. Then, I heard a giggle.

" Oh Kai. You are so fun!" laughed Christy. Great. Now, Christy thinks I am scared of girls. She got up and laid down beside me.  
" Are you always that scared?" she asked smiling. I shook my head. I was blushing with embarassment.  
" You aren't that bad." I commented. She smiled and stood up.  
" I'm glad my enemy thinks so." she said smirking. " You're cute." She put her hands on my cheeks and planted a light kiss on my lips.  
Maybe she isn't evil. That was probably why half of me liked her. I kissed her back and she smiled.  
" I like you." she whispered. " I like you,too." I whispered back.


	7. Chapter 7: ( No title)

**Lloyd's POV**

I can't believe it! I thought this morning Christy told me that Kai had a fight with her! Okay, she _did _tell me that they kissed. Well, so what?! I expected they only kissed for like a second. I peeked out the window and watched them kiss for a long time. I felt a hand on the back of my shoulder. I jumped and turned around. It was Cole.

" What is so interesting about what you are staring at?" asked Cole curiously.  
" I think Kai and my twin sis fell in love with each other." I mumbled.  
" That quick?" He seemed surprised.  
I raised a eyebrow. " What do you mean by that?"  
" I mean that Kai isn't a person that wants to have love." he replied. My eyes widened.  
He shooked his head. " Don't get me wrong. It's not that I'm saying that he shouldn't be loved. I still don't believe you. That's what."  
" Check it out for yourself, then."

I opened the curtains a little for him to see. He looked outside to find Kai and Christy holding each other talking. He stared back at me and blinked. I smirked.  
" What did I say?" I said.

**Nya's POV**

I just wished that Kai could stop being so suspicious about Christy. I also think that Kai shouldn't be so sensitive about the relationship between me and Jay. I'd showed him how love is so sweet if I had a chance. He will probably regret it. I walked down the hallway to find Jay.

" Uh...hi Nya! I just wanted to ask if you want to go out together to a fancy restaurant tomorrow?" he said, meekly.  
I smiled. I was amazed that he didn't really stammer a bit. Kai will be surprised.  
" Of course." I said. I kissed him on the cheek. He was blushing pretty hard. So was I.  
" Okay. Let's go out at 7:00 p.m., ok?" he asked. I nodded.

I walked back to my room and sat on my bed wondering what should I wear. All of a sudden, a jumpy Cole bounced into my room with a big grin on his face. I stared at him.

" Kai-your brother kissed-kissed Christy! He did it! I'm sure he said I love you to her!" he shrieked.  
Now I was pretty surprised about two things. One, Cole is pretty much acting like a girl. I thought only girls will shriek about someone dating unexpectedly. Two, Kai found a girlfriend! See? I knew he will find love sooner or later.

" Wow! One question. Why are you so excited? Just curious." I asked.  
" Oh. Sensei predicted that Kai will like Christy. I had a meeting with Sensei and when I walked inside his room, he was chuckling. He said that his spirit smoke reported that _' Fire and water will find love.' _I didn't believe that Kai and Christy will really work out." he explained.  
I smirked. " Well, maybe that it did work out." I said, satisfied.

**Christy's POV**

Kai looked around then, looked at my tessens. " So, you wanna get training?" he asked. I nodded.  
" Let's first learn the spinjitzu." He pressed a button on this golden switch and some training things popped out from the ground.  
" Just follow along with me." he said.

I watched him went over the planes*, dodged the swords, and kicked the dummy. He went really fast just like a snap! I was amazed and my jaws dropped open. He stopped and looked. Then, he laughed.

" You should see your face!" he laughed. I got embarassed and got into position.  
" Ready?" he asked. I nodded.

I went over the planes and I almost tripped. Good thing that I always balance when I am ready to fall. I dodged swords by leaping and when I saw that dummy, I threw my tessens at it. I landed and looked at the dummy. It was sliced in half with my tessens laying harmlessly on the ground. I looked at Kai's face and saw his jaw dropping. Now, I laughed.  
" You should see _your _face!" I laughed.  
He walked over and picked up the tessens. He examined it a bit and returned them to me. He whispered one word. " Wow."

**Kai's POV**

We sat down at the video games area. I sat next to Lloyd.  
" Your sister was cool." I said. He grinned.  
" Oh really? How?" He looked like he couldn't wait to hear my answer.  
" Your sister went through the training course in like 1 minute and a semi-second! She also sliced a dummy in half like this!" I swiped my hand and it hit the floor.  
" Ow!" All the ninjas were laughing.  
Cole winked at Lloyd and Lloyd winked back. Nya also giggled and looked like she knew what's going to happen.  
" What's going on, Nya?" I asked. She said nothing.  
" Eh, she'll never tell ya." Cole sighed.

Then, Cole and Lloyd puckered their lips and started making kissing sounds in my ear. I moved away.  
" YO! Cut that out!" I panicked. Jay started grabbing me and Christy into each other. Then, Cole, Lloyd, and Jay started skipping around us and singing.  
" Love is in bloom! With a beautiful bride and a handsome groom!" they sang. Nya laughed and Zane just giggled. I hope it's just his funny switch.  
" What the heck are you talkin' about?!" I yelled. I tackled them and they squeezed out of my grasp. Then, they ran out of the room in different ways.

" Zane, is your funny switch on when you were laughing?" I asked.  
" No, Kai." he responded. I sighed.

**Yay! Another chapter done! My laptop went out for days after Hurricane Sandy. And basically, the end was kinda of a little random. Review! :)**

*** I don't know what Jay really said in the second episode when they were finding the scythe of quakes.**

**This is probably the longest chapter I wrote!**


	8. Earth vs Fire after hide and seek

**NO POV**

" I'm going to find the ninjas." volunteered Christy.

She got up and started searching. First, she went to the kitchen. Nobody was there or it seemed to be. She heard some munching in one of the cupboards. She opened the candy cupboard, where Lloyd was hiding. Lloyd had growned and he tumbled onto the floor. Christy stared at him. Lloyd did a weak smile and ran off to get tackled by Kai. Christy rolled her eyes.

This time, she walked to the bathroom. The door was locked.  
_There gotta to be someone in here_, Christy thought. She was thinking of a way to open this door. Then, she remembered how her tessens sliced the dummy in half. She whipped out her tessens and threw them horizantally at the door. The top part fell and Christy jumped inside. She opened the shower curtains and found Jay curled up in the bathtub. Jay looked up and sheepishly got out as Christy glared.

Christy had to look for Cole this time. She peeked in the meditating room but only found Sensei sipping tea. She looked in the room with the alarms and the control sets. No one there. She looked in the ninja's bedroom. She looked under the covers, under the bed, and inside the closets. Still nothing. Christy was annoyed. _Cole is the biggest here, so it should be easy spotting him. Why is it so hard?_ She thought as she walked in the hallway. _I checked all the rooms except the girl's room. Cole is probably there. It's the only choice._ She walked inside her room and looked under the beds. She open Nya's closet. It was filled with many pretty clothes. She looked down at the shoes one by one. They were all high heels until she found black feets. She stepped on them and a shriek came out. The feets went deeper into the closet.  
" Go away, Kai." came a tiny voice.  
Christy sighed. She could understand him. When Kai gets angry, you'll have to watch out. His eyes will glow fiery amber and he will burn scars onto your skin.  
" It's me. Christy."  
Two golden eyes peeked out and stared at her. Cole crawled out from the heap of clothes and stood up.

" Thank goodness! Kai sure is a hothead." Cole sighed happily.  
Kai stormed in and Cole frozed. " It was you, wasn't it? You were the one that told Nya!" he accused.  
" Lloyd was the one who showed me!" Cole blamed the green ninja.  
" Why will you tell my sister?!" Kai got frustrated that Cole was blaming someone else when he was the one who told Nya.  
" I don't know why."

Kai got even more angry because nobody doesn't want " I don't know." for an answer. Also, without a reason. His eyes grew fiery and fired up his hands. He threw fireballs at Cole.

" Why would you tell someone without a reason?" yelled Kai.  
" Now, now. It really isn't-" started Christy.

Cole got up with a huge scar on his arm. He slammed his fist at Kai onto the wall. Now, he was angry too.  
" I'M YOUR LEADER AND YOU WILL NOT TALK TO ME THAT WAY!" he boomed.  
Kai stared with his fiery eyes straight into Cole's solid hard eyes. Christy rolled his eyes. She thought they were being too silly.

" First of all, Kai. You do not have to get overreacted about people knowing some truth. Yes, Nya likes to giggle at things she thinks that is funny. The only reason she was amused was because she bet that you will have some love in your life and she was right. Second of all, Cole. Don't use that booming voice anymore because you could've cause more trouble with Kai." Christy finished.

Kai and Cole looked at each other. Then, their heads hung from their necks.  
" I'm sorry that I overreacted." Kai apologized.  
" I'm sorry that I went all happy to tell Nya and did it without a reason." Cole apoligized at the same time.  
" Apologies accepted." They high-fived and walked off.  
Christy laughed to herself and couldn't believe what had happened that day.

**Thanks for reading and review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: (No title)

( Nya's POV )

Hmmm... I was walking around the room thinking. Tomorrow is going to be the date and I still haven't decided what to wear! I looked through my closet to find it very messy. I was confused. Have my closet ever been messy?  
" Sorry. Cole was hiding in there to stay out of your brother's sight." Christy chuckled.  
I whipped around. She was so quiet! " You scared me!" I screamed.  
" Sorry." apologized Christy. " What are you doing?"  
" Tomorrow is my date with Jay and I need to choose what to wear." I explained. She nodded.  
Then, I had a idea! Maybe Kai and Christy will like to come with us!  
" Hey! You want to go out with Kai with us?" I asked. She looked uncertain.  
" I don't know. Kai and me just started to be couples." she hesitated. " And besides, Kai probably doesn't feel comfortable about dating,yet"  
" Oh come on. I know Kai isn't really that much into dating but we'll have fun!" I said.  
She thought for a moment. Then, she nodded. " Sure. I'll tell Kai later."  
" So what do you think I should wear?" I asked. She studied the closet, deep in thought.  
She took out a shimmery strapless red dress and some sparkly red high heels. " Maybe these." she said.  
I looked at them. " Perfect! They look just right for the date! Why didn't I think of that?" I exclaimed.  
" Now we have to choose something for you." I opened Christy's closet. There were a lots of shirts and pants but no dress. I only found sneakers and flats but no high heels. Guess we have different styles.  
" I guess I'll wear this neon orange striped tanktop and these skinny jeans. I'll wear a abercrombie jacket and striped pink flats." she chosed.  
I agreed. They were a good match for her. " Okay! Now we're settled!" I clapped my hands.  
She nodded. " I'm going to tell Kai about the date."

( Kai POV)

I was just done taking a shower and I sat on my bed, thinking. Do I seriously take love that easily? I stared at the floor until someone ran into my room. It was Chirsty. I got up from my bed and stood in front of her.

" Your sister insisted that you and me go out on a date with her and Jay to a fancy restaurant." she said.  
I stared at her with my eyes wide open. " Are you sure? We are just at the beginning and I just don't like-" I said.  
" Yes I know. You don't like the feeling of dating, isn't it?" she asked.  
" Um, yes? Look. They are a real couple and they had been with each other a lot. We just are beginningers, like I said." I explained, uneasily.  
" Oh?" She tipped her head a little. She looked at me with concern and then sighed. " Okay then." She turned.  
Now I feel bad. She probably thinks that I still hate her. I put my hand on her shoulder and she faced me again.  
" Don't be upset. It's not that I hate you or anything. I do like you, okay?" I reassured her. She smiled a little bit.  
" Really? Or is that a lie?" She didn't know if I was telling the truth. " You thought that I was bad like my father." she said.

" No. You don't deserve to be hated." I hugged her and she cried a little bit. I looked at her and asked " What's wrong?"

She sniffed. " I'm glad somebody doesn't hate me." I was confused. " Lloyd likes you, too. He is your brother. And so does everybody else."  
More tears streamed down her face. " Not everybody. My dad doesn't like me, so does my aunt. Where I use to live, the people there hates me, too."  
" Lord Garmadon is heartless. His heart is filled with darkness." I was mad he doesn't even like his daughter. " Why did your town hate you?"  
" I worked as a slave for my aunt and I was always making her mad. The village thinks that everybody hates me because of my dad and me. They even think that Lloyd left me because he hated me too." she cried.  
I frowned. Why the hell will the village think that Lloyd left her because he hated his sister?  
" My aunt brought me to her fiance who was a magician. He gave me something to drink and then threw me into the ocean. He thought I will turn into a spider but instead I turned into a mermaid. I swam away as fast as I could. My aunt tells all her friends about me as a naughty girl." she sobbed.  
" That aunt of yours has no righ to treat you like that!" I grew furious. I will beat up that aunt if I could!  
She rested on my shoulders and hugged me. I patted her head and hugged her back. " Thanks." she murmured.  
" I'll join the date, then." I replied.

**The next day...**

(Christy POV)

I woke up and found myself sleeping next to Kai with his arms wrapped around me. I was happy that he loved me as much as I love him. I feel proctected when I'm next to him. He opened his eyes and stared into my eyes. I smiled and kissed him lightly on his lips. He leaned in and kissed me once more.

" Good morning, Kai. Today is the day." We both got up from the bed and washed up.  
Kai walked to train with his friends while I walked to my room. Nya was dressing up for the date.  
" Hi." I said.  
" Hello, Christy. How did it go?" she asked.  
" Kai wasn't sure but he accepted." I replied. " He's a really nice guy."  
" Sometimes. He can be mean. It depends." she joked.  
" Yes, he can be a total hothead but he can be sweet." I shrugged.  
" Seems like you're going along pretty well." she said.  
_It was pretty easy getting along with a hothead_, I thought.

**Review please! :)**


	10. Fighting over Kai part 1

**About 7:00 P.M**

The couples were entering the big, sparkly restaurant. They walked until a huge crowd whooshed to them. They were fans of Kai.

" Hey, Kai! I'm your biggest fan!" one of them squealed. She showed him her red jewelery. " See, I even wear your color!"  
" Kai, you're so hot!" another one sighed. " Can I be your girlfriend? I always wanted to be with you!"  
Another shoved them aside. She was wearing a lot of jewelery and makeup. " No way, you girls. I am the perfect one!"  
She took Kai's hand and smiled. " My name is Sasha. I am your #1 fan!"

Kai looked at all of them with wide eyes and said, " Sorry, girls. I already have a girlfriend."  
Sasha froze and looked at Kai with daggers. " Tell me, who is she?" The other girls gasped.  
" Uh, we will meet you at table 16. Bye." said Jay, grabbing Nya's hand.

Kai stood out of the way and showed Chisty. Christy looked at the ground and fidgeted a little. " Hi." she meekly said.  
Sasha narrowed her eyes and went up to Christy. " What's your name?" she snapped, huffing into Christy's face.  
" Christy." Christy backed away, frightened. Kai pushed Sasha away. " No need to scare her." he warned.

Sasha ignored him. " And who do you think you are?" she snapped, huffing once more.  
" I don't know." Christy whispered, grabbing out her tessens, ready to defend.  
Sasha poked her in the chest with her long nails. " Ha! You are nothing!" she snapped. " You don't belong with my precious Kai."

Kai grew furious. " You do not talk to her that way! You don't even know who she really is!" he growled. Sasha looked directly in his eyes. Some girls stared, while others gasped dramatically.  
" Do you even know the green ninja? If you do, then you should know that she is his twin. So, she is a ninja, too! She could kick your butt!" he yelled.

" How could she be? She can't even defend herself!" Sasha sneered. Christy sprang up.  
" Oh yes I can!" Christy pulled out her tessens, as fast as lightning. Sasha pulled out daggers. " Then, let's fight for Kai!" she challenged.  
" Ha. Why?" Christy asked.  
" Are you chicken? Either you accept or say goodbye to Kai!" Sasha snickered. Christy took Sasha's hand. " I'll accept." Christy decided.

" One rule. You can do anything but neither of us can use Kai." Sasha announced.  
" What?! Why not?" exclaimed Kai.  
" If you join Christy, I swear I'll cut her head off!" she growled. Sasha polished her daggers. Kai stared at the sharp tip.  
The girls gasped and whispered to each other. Kai was deep in thought. _How did this even happen?_

**Who do you think will win? Christy or Sasha? If Christy wins, it's probably because she is talented and good guys usually win, right? If Sasha wins, oh no! Please review! :)**


	11. Fighting over Kai part 2

Jay and Nya ran over to see what was taking them so long. Jay nudged Kai.  
" What's going on?" Jay asked.  
" That girl was fighting over me with Christy and now they're having a battle." Kai sighed.  
" Why don't you help Chirsty?" Nya asked.  
" I can't or else I'm afraid that girl will really cut Christy head off." Kai said.  
They watched as the girls got grinned. " The battle will start now." she hissed. Christy was nervous but she showed no fear.

Sasha striked with her daggers aiming at Christy's head. Christy screamed and dodged it before it could even hit her head.  
Sasha didn't have much experience on how to fight so she just kept striking everywhere. Jay couldn't help laugh to himself. She looked like a lunatic. Christy was in a corner waiting for a better aim. When she got Sasha into the right spot, she threw her tessens. The tessens flew throught the air and it ripped the daggers out of Sasha's hand.

Sasha was surprised and went after her daggers. Christy got her tessens back more faster and threw them again. This time, it sliced the daggers in half! Sasha got furious and punched Christy in the ribs. Christy yelped in pain and flew backwards. Then, a bright glow surrounded Chirsty. It disappeared and what was left of Christy's legs was a mermaid tail!

" You hit me in the ribs, I muckalize you!" Christy yelled. She spinned in the air and slapped Sasha's face with her tail. She punched Sasha's face until it was red. Sasha couldn't take it anymore and threw her off. " Bye, bye, Christy." she sneered. She pulled out a bomb and threw it at Christy. All the other girls screamed and rushed out the door. People backed away as far as possible.

A big BOOM ringed in the restaurant. Smoke filled the air, causing everyone to cough. Kai was the only one that didn't. Instead, he screamed.

" CHRISTY!"

**Another chapter done. Please review! :)**


	12. Legend of the Female Ninjas

Kai POV

OMG! I ran toward the explosion with Nya and Jay.

" CHRISTY!" I exclaimed.

Everything was quiet. I looked around and the place was almost abandoned. Everything was covered in soot. Then, I caught a glimpse of a body laying on the floor. It was Christy.

" Is she okay?" asked Nya. Nya squeezed Jay's hand.

" I don't know." I held Christy in my arms and checked her pulse. It was beating very slowly. It beated every 4 seconds. My eyes widened in fright.

" We need to bring her to hospital, guys!" I called.

Nya took out her cellphone and dialed the number. A few minutes passed by.

" What is it that is taking them so long?" I asked.

Finally, we heard a ambulance stop by. The people put Christy on a cot and brought her inside the ambulance. Nya, Jay, and I sat down on the benches. I kept my eye on her throughout the ride.

AT THE HOSPITAL

I sat on the chairs with Nya and Jay. They were busy snuggling and talking while I was fidgeting. I wonder if she could survive such a strong bomb? Sensei and Lloyd walked to us.

" What happened!?" asked Lloyd.

" Christy got hit by a bomb." said Jay.

I could see that Lloyd was getting angry. He tried to hold it in and bonked his head against the wall. Sensei frowned and my shoulders slumped. Did I do something wrong?

" This is terrible news." Sensei replied.

The doctor came out and said, " She will suffer for the next 5 days. You may go in."

We rushed in and saw Christy covered in a lot of bandages. She was awake.

" Hey Kai." she whispered softly.

" Hey. I'm sorry for that stupid contest." I said.

" It wasn't your fault." she confessed.

" So what was the terrible news?" asked Jay.

Sensei stopped sipping tea and looked around for a moment.

" Legend is told that each ninja will get a love. Each of their love will become ninjas just like Christy." he said. " But there are some things that are unusual about them. For example, Christy is a mermaid. They will help fight future villians."

" Oh. How about Nya? She is my love and does that mean she is a ninja too?" asked Jay.

Sensei closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He shooked his head.

" No. I'm afraid only the ones of the fire, ice, earth and all elements will." he explained.

Nya frowned. " Does that mean I'm not great?" she asked, full of worry.

" You are but you won't become a ninja." he replied.

" But still. What is the bad news?" I asked with curiosity.

" Finding these ninjas will contain weird and bad events. However, Christy wasn't meant to have any of the consequences. Therefore, she will become weak." Sensei explained.

We all looked at Christy and she stared back.

" Oh no." Christy mumbled.

**Sorry if this chapter is short. I wrote this on my iPad so it looked long to me. Review! :)**


	13. The Ninja's Dream

**Lloyd POV**

" Can you tell us a little bit more?" I asked my uncle.

He shooked his head. " I don't think I can." He looked around and said," Let's start to go home."

Everyone except Kai got up and got ready to leave. Kai hugged Christy and whispered something in her ears. He must love her a lot. I can't believe I'm that surprised. I always thought of him as a fire grouch that doesn't like love. Now by the looks of it, he seems to turn soft. Not that it was a problem.

Later that night, I got into my green PJ's. I sat in my bed for a while and watch my brothers snore. I looked at Jay and saw him kissing his pillow. He is so stupid. I laid down and thought about what had happend. Whoever threw that bomb is going have to pay. A few minutes passed by and my eyes started to drift off to sleep.

I woke up in the middle of a forest. The moon lit brightly. I rubbed my head. Where am I? I looked at a rock and I saw a red-furred wolf sitting there. It looked like a she-wolf. I stepped closer to it and its eyes started to gleam. It let out a howl and padded toward me. A bright orb formed around it. When the orb disappeared, there stood a girl with wolf ears and a wolf tail.  
She was beautiful. She had red glorious hair and amber eyes. She smiled and I stared at her canine teeth.

" W-who are you?" I stammered.

" My name is Shakira." she replied.

" Are you some sort of she-wolf?" I asked.

" Why, yes I am."

" How did I get here?"

" I can't tell you." She looked at the moon and faced me again. " I have to go. Bye." And with that, she kissed me on the cheek and disappeared in the mist.

**Cole POV**

I got into my black PJ's and climbed into bed. I yawned and slid into the covers. I hope I'm going to dream about cake.

I woke up. I looked around me and saw that I was standing on clouds. Was I in heaven? This place looks like it is abandoned. I walked for about 5 minutes until I saw someone. It was a girl with rainbow hair and light blue wings. She was staring at her feet, eating a rainbow cake pop.

I walked up to her and asked," Hi. What's your name?"

She looked up at me and smiled. She had magnificent orchid eyes. Her wings, which were drooping, spreaded out.

" Hi. My name is Stephanie."

" Why are you the only one here?" I asked.

" It's a secret."

"Oh?"

I stared at her rainbow hair and light blue wings. Nice, but odd.

" Were you born with that rainbow hair and blue wings? Or did you dye your hair and put fake wings on your back?" I asked.

" I was born like this, okay? And would a pair of fake wings be able to this?"

She shot into the air and zoomed in the air, leaving behind a rainbow which soon disappeared.

" What are you?"

" Can't tell you that either. Here's a gift. See ya later." She handed me a gift box wrapped in rainbow, kissed me and zoomed out.

**Zane POV**

I wore my white pajamas as I pulled the covers over me. I soon drifted off to sleep.I woke up in a grassland. Blossoms bloomed, birds were singing, and butterflies fluttered. What a beautiful sight.I heard a sweet voice singing. I followed the sound and I seperated these two bushes. I saw a girl with straight brown hair wearing a buttercup dress.

" Hi." I greeted. " Your voice sounds beautiful."

She whipped around and smiled. " Thank you."

She was stunning. I kept staring at her aqua green eyes.

" What's your name?" I asked.

" My name is Stacey."

Two squirrels scrambled by and chattered to Stacey. She nodded and said, " I'll go fetch help as soon as I can."

" You can understand what they're saying?" I asked, amazed.

" Yes. Look I have to go. Bye." She kissed me and ran away.

" Wait-" She disappeared.

**KAI POV**

I wore my red pajamas and quickly closed my eyelids.

I woke up and found Christy, standing in front of me. I ran over and hugged her tight.

" I missed you a lot Christy." I kissed her lightly on the lips.

" I miss you, too Kai." We kissed and sighed.

" Is this is a dream or is this real?" I asked.

" I don't know." She laughed. " Well, I gotta go. Love you."

" Love you too." I watched her walk away.

**Please review! :)**


	14. Chapter 14:(I can't think of a title!)

**Lloyd POV**

I shivered and sat straight up. That dream gave me some creeps. I noticed that Cole, Zane, and Kai were fidgeting. I thoguht about the dream. A she-wolf? How interesting. Although she gives me the creeps, she is kinda pretty, even if she was a she-werewolf.

Was she expecting me? She couldn't even tell me why I ended up at a forest! How stupid! I pouted and grabbed a DS and played my black and white pokemon.

COLE POV

I wanted to take a bite of the tempting cake pop, but instead I bit my finger instead. I yelped in pain and sat straight up. I was on the bottom bunk and my head hit the under of Jay's bed.

" Uh, are you alright Cole?" Jay asked.

" Yes." I mumbled as I rubbed my head.

" You were screaming like an idiot! Were you about to suck your fingers?" he asked.

" God, no! Why would I that?" I said in disbelief.

" You say so." Jay laughed as he climbed down and walked to the bathroom.

I thought about that girl I dreamt last night. She was... a little akward. First of all, she was born with rainbow hair? That's crazy! Don't tell me that someone painted her hair rainbow when she was born! Second, she had wings?! Wings that could fly and go fast as the wind! Third, uh... the cake pop? Ok, maybe this was just a dream of mine. A dream that included CAKE!

Some silly dream.

ZANE POV

My eyes slowly opened and I saw sunshine poured into the silent room. I sat up and noticed that Jay and Cole were already gone. How about Kai? I look up and saw someone in red with hair that reminds me of porcupine spikes, sleeping. He is still here.

I thought of the girl. She was quite beautiful. Her singing was like harmony in paradise. She can also communicate with nature! Now I think that is fascinating! Now don't get me wrong! I am a nindroid and I don't think that nindroids can in fall in love! So I don't think I love her. Maybe is just that she is very talented and that is what surprises me.

I heard mumbling above me.

_' Oh Christy! I miss you! I wish you were here.'_

Kai is total lovesick! He misses Christy a lot! I feel bad for him. I walked away just in case he wakes up.

KAI POV

I groaned and sat up. I can't sleep anymore. All I can think about is Christy. Christy, Christy, Christy. Oh how I hate that SASHA! Did she really have to throw in a bomb?!

I'm getting out of here and I'm going to find that SASHA!

**sorry if i didn't update in a long time. so what do you guys think? review! :)**

***P.S. That reviewer that said, " Cool u know rainbow dash." You are right! I got the idea from rainbow dash. LOL :P**


	15. Chapter 15: WE SAW THEM IN DREAMS!

NOBODY POV

Everybody was eating breakfast. Except for Kai. He stomped to the door and stomped right out.

" Where is Kai going?" asked Sensei.

" Uh! He is probably going to beat up Sasha. Er, I'll get him." responded Cole. Cole stomped out too.

Everybody waited for a few minutes.

" I AM GOING TO KILL HER! LET ME GO!"

" GOSH NO!"

"YES!" "NO!" "YES!" "NO,NO, NO!"

Jay chuckled. Nya elbowed him to shut up. Jay stopped immediately.

" Kai is growing crazy everyday!" exclaimed Lloyd.

" LLOYD!" Sensei warned.

Cole dragged Kai into the room. Kai was kicking in the air. Sensei grabbed a bottle with sandy grey dust and sprinkled some on Kai's face. Kai's eyes slowly closed and he fell asleep.

" Er... Sensei. What did you sprinkled on him to make him sleep?" Zane asked, staring at Kai snoring.

" Sleeping powder made from scales of dragons at Mount. Fuji." replied Sensei.

*screech*

Everyone look at Lloyd. He was scratching his plate with his fork. He looked up and pout.

" Just because I'm thinking, doesn't mean that you guys have to look at me." he said.

" What are you thinking about?" asked Zane.

" If I told you, you would just laugh and say I am chicken."Lloyd confessed.

Everybody shook their head in disagreement.

" I had a awkward dream last night." Lloyd started.

" What was it about?" asked Jay.

" I woke up in a forest and saw a red-furred wolf. All of a sudden it turned into a human. I think it was a she-wolf. She talked to me and she was being all mysterious. I was kinda frightened."

Lloyd hung his head in embarassment that a green ninja would be scared of a she-wolf.

Jay couldn't help but laugh. " You? Scared of a she-wolf? Ha! You're-"

Nya slapped him and Jay's mouth closed like it was pinned.

" You know, I had a weird dream too," said Cole. " A rainbow-haired girl with huge blue wings was there. Except we weren't in the forest. We were like in the clouds. She flew as fast as a hurricane would!"

" What a coincidence!" exclaimed Zane. " I dreamt of a girl that was in a field of flowers, communicating with animals. Except there wasn't anything weird about her. She didn't have wings, nor animal transformation."

Sensei nodded and glance at the table. " You guys had found the female ninjas."

Zane, Cole, and Lloyd widened their eyes. " You mean the legend of the female ninjas?!"

' Huh?'

Kai woked up. " What is happening?"

" Zane, Cole, and Lloyd had found the female ninjas in their weird dreams." replied Jay.

" I dreamt about Christy." said Kai.

" You already been with her." said Cole.

Later on, the three ninjas were keep thinking about the dreams they had. Lloyd couldn't help but think that it was just stupid dreams that somehow happened. It couldn't be true that there were female ninjas.

How come he couldn't remember about Christy being his twin sister? How come Sensei never told him? Is there other secrets coming?

**Please review! Tomorrow is Christmas! Yay! :)**


	16. Christy's New Nurse

CHRISTY POV

I was in Destiny Bounty. How did I get there? I walked everywhere but the place was like it was abandoned. I heard footsteps and saw Kai running towards me. He hugged me and said " I missed you, Christy!"

I hugged him back. " I missed you too, Kai." Oh yes! He proven to me that he could be caring and that is why I like him. Everybody just gotta see how a person is in the inside.

He took a step back. " Is this happening for real?"

I laughed at that. " I don't know."

Just then, everything whirled and blurred. I blinked and I was in bed of the hospital.

It was just a dream.

A nurse came in smiling. She opened the curtains really wide, letting the sun blind me.

" Morning, morning!" She flashed her smile.

I squinted and replied, politely, " Um, yes. Morning to you too."

I suddenly noticed that I didn't recognize her. What happened to my usual nurse?

" What happened to the red haired nurse?" I asked.

" She got fired." the nurse answered, not showing any pity.

" Have fun today. You're going home tomorrow." she said.

AT 5:00 PM

STILL CHRISTY POV

I wanted to call Kai. Or Lloyd. Or anyone that I could talk to. I am so bored. All I have been doing today is reading and sleeping.

" Um, nurse! Can I have the phone please?" I called.

The nurse ran in with a phone and handed it to me. I dialed ' 547-829-0163'

KAI POV

My phone ringed when I was playing video games with Jay.

" You know what. I don't care. Just go ahead and beat me." I said.

Jay snickered and gave a silent 'yes'.

I picked up the phone without looking at the number. " Hello?" I asked.

" Hello? Is this Kai?" The voice sounded familiar.

" Yes. Is this Christy?" I asked.

" Yes. I called to tell you I am coming home tomorrow." she informed.

I jumped in excitement. " REALLY?" I made it stretched so it sounded like " REALLLLLY?"

" Yes! Can't wait to see you!" she squealed.

" Me too!" I sounded like I won a trip to Hollywood.

Then, I heard a kiss. " Bye Kai." " Bye."

" Who was that?" Lloyd asked.

" Christy. She is coming home tomorrow." I reported.

Lloyd's eyes sparkled. " Yay! I'm glad she feels better..._espicially with a freaky boyfriend_."

My eyes burned playfully. I tackled him and pinned him down. " You said I'm freaky? I'll show you." I started tickling him and he tried escaping.

I left my body unguarded and he reached to tickle me. I went to slap it but... too late. Now, I burst into giggles.

CHRISTY POV

I smiled and hanged up.

" Was that your boyfriend?" the nurse asked.

I looked at her with wide eyes. I totally forgot about her!

" Uh yes." I muttered.

" Is he cute?"

" Yes."

" Is he handsome?"

" Yes."

" Did you ever kissed him?"

" Yes."

" Is he going to be your valentine?"

" Of course."

" Are you planning to marry him?"

Ok, she went too far. " I am only like 17 next two months."

She nodded and headed out the door.

**Please review! Oh and to the guest that asked why Christy had aged too and how, here is your answer:**

**I'll make a fanfic about it later on.**


	17. Heartbroken

KAI POV

I woke up early this morning. I couldn't wait to see her. It has been a long time since seeing a bright girl. I wore my jacket and opened the door. A strong breeze blew into my face. BRRRR!

" What are you doing up so early?"

I turned around to see who it was. It was Nya. She yawned and I laughed at her uncombed, messy hair. She rolled her eyes.

" You're picking up Christy, aren't you?" she asked, mischieviously.

I nodded and blushed.

" Okay. Be back soon. Don't want to stay out in a freezing morning."

I walked there. It wasn't a long way. I went to the desk with a blonde nurse.

" Uh, hi. I am here to pick up Christy." I said.

She looked me up and down. " Christy Garmadon?" she asked.

I nodded.

" You must be her lovable boyfriend!" she squealed. I hung my head in embarassment. I looked around to see if anyone is watching.

She took me to Room 114. Inside, was Christy packing up.

" Hey, Christy." I said.

" Hi, Kai."

We kissed for a moment and looked at each other in the eyes. Then, we laughed.

" You want to go out to a cafe?" she asked.

" Sure do. I am getting hungry." I said with a chuckle.

As soon as she was done packing, we walked out with our arms linked together. We entered Cafe de Flore **(Author's Note: I can't think of a name.)**

" I will go order. What do you want Kai?" Christy volunteered.

" Cup of espresso with a red velvet cheesecake." I said.

She nodded and gave herself a note. She walked away. I sat there until I saw someone sat down in Christy's seat. I looked and guess who it was? Sasha, of course. I narrowed my eyes.

" What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice dripping with disgust and venom.

" Oh come on babe. You know that we both are destined to be together." She smirked and gave a wink.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I felt myself heating up. " Leave now or else I'll have to kick your butt." I warned.

She laughed. The wickedest laugh ever. " Can we just be together?" she pleaded with a smile.

" LEAVE NOW." I said, growling under my breath.

Sasha stood up. I laid back and sighed. I thought she was going to walk away, but I was wrong. Instead, she grabbed my cheeks and started kissing me. Anger boiled up in my body and I pushed her away. _CLINK! CLANK! _I looked toward the noise.

Christy stood there behind the food on the floor. Her jaws opened and tears filled up her eyes. I moved toward her and her jaws closed. She stomped up to me and slapped my face.

" How could you?! After I recovered from a event that was formed by this girl?!" She pointed at Sasha, who was enjoying herself. Christy glared at me. Her used to be soft, gentle blue eyes were now dark with frost.

" I can't believe you would do this to me." She whimpered. Christy trembled and ran away. Everybody stared. I walked out the door too.

CHRISTY POV

I stomped away from Cafe de Flore. I clenched my fists and I bit my lip. I didn't know if I was mad, sad, or both. I walked to the park and sat on one of the benches. I made sure nobody can see me.

Why would he? WHY WOULD HE KISS SOMEONE THAT NEARLY KILLED ME?! Tears streamed down my face just like how the Nile River overflow its banks. I thought Kai was a loyal boyfriend. One that I could trust and stay with me forever.

Probably not. My heart was aching from the pain. I am total heartbroken.

**awwww...poor Christy. She is so heartbroken that she can't stand the pain! **

**anyways...REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :)**


	18. Suicide

CHRISTY POV

I sat there for a long, long time. The horrible scene kept playing over and over in my head. Dark clouds started to drift into the sky. I ran home before it could even rain.

I reached Destiny Bounty and walked into my bedroom. I looked everywhere. Nobody around. I took out my tessens and swing them like an boomerang. Instead of catching it in my hand, I raised my arms. The tessens came back and sliced my arms.

I let out a small wail. I looked and my arms and saw crimson blood dripping. Tears streamed down my face as I watched them dripped. They formed a big puddle.

I laid down on the floor and stared at the cieling. My eyes slowly closed.

KAI POV

I walked around the park trying to find Christy. Dark clouds rolled in. God, damn it. I still need to find her! I looked at every bench and found nothing. Where is she?! Little droplets fell on my forehead.

I looked up and saw rain drops falling from the sky. I give up! I walked out of the exit. A big splash of water fell on me. Oh great! It is raining! I stomped and headed home.

NYA POV

Oh Kai is so sweet! See? I knew he would find someone! I walked to my bedroom to look through my gadgets. My eyes widened. I saw a big puddle of red. My eyes followed it and it lead to Christy sprawled on the floor. Next to her was two tessens with razor-sharp blades covered in blood.

" AAGGHHHH!" I screamed.

I ran over to her and held her up. Her eyes fluttered. When she saw me, her eyes stretched.

" What happened?!" I asked with my heart pounding. I was clearly freaked out.

" Did somone attacked you?"

" No. I did it myself." she whispered.

" What?" I asked, not sure I heard right.

" No. I did it myself." she said louder.

" Why?" I was shocked.

Tears trickled down her cheeks, which was already dried with tears and pink.

" K-k-kai ch-cheated on m-me!" she stuttered.

"WHAT?! You got to be kidding me right?!" I exclaimed. My brother cheated on her?!

" I wish I was." Christy sobbed.

" I hope he didn't mean it." I reassured her. She held her heart. She made a face that showed it hurted. I got angry and held her hand. She stood up and I led her to Lloyd.

" W-what are y-you doing?" she asked. She pulled me back toward our bedroom. I stayed in my spot.

" You are going to tell your brother about this!" I folded my arms.

" No! He is going to kill Kai!" Christy cried.

" Why would I do that?"

We looked to see Lloyd peeking out of his room. His mouth had chocolate around it.

" Go now. Tell him." I pushed her into the room.

LLOYD POV

Oh yes! I came home with chocolate before it rained! Yay! I sat on my bed and shifted through the bag. I took one out randomly. It said " Dizzy Taffy". I shrugged. I took a bite and chewed it slowly. It was like eating tar! My head spinned and I fainted.

" No! He is going to kill Kai!" I looked at the door and I peeked out the door.

I saw Nya and Christy standing there.

" Why would I do that?" I asked.

They both looked at me and rolled their eyes. Oops. Forgot to wipe the chocolate.

Nya muttered something to Christy and shoved her into my room. I locked the room. I took a look at Christy. Dried lines rippled down her cheeks and her arms had slits with dried red lines.

" What happened?" I asked.

" I decided to create suicide." she mumbled.

" Why?" I asked. " Nobody made you upset, did they?"

Christy bit her lip and let out a long sigh.

" Kai cheated on me."

" What did he do?"

" I saw him kissing another girl. That girl was the one who nearly killed me."

" WHAT?!"

She stared at the candy and at me.

" Um..." I was confused.

" I don't know why I am telling you this. Go ahead and eat your candy." She got up ready to leave. I held her hand.

" Christy, do you really love Kai?" I asked.

" Not anymore." She shooked her head.

I was shocked. Very, absolutely shocked. This is a very important issue I am telling you. I never seen anything so heartbreaking.

" I'm just going to wash up." And that is when she trudged out.

**REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :)**


	19. Not so nice, heh?

KAI POV

I reached Destiny Bounty and it was slippery. My temper was very bad now.

"CURSE THAT SASHA! SHE IS A B**CH!" I yelled.

I climbed onto the chain, careful not to slip off now. When I got inside, Nya was standing right there, with her arms folded, and Lloyd was standing there too, except he just stared at me and her, like he had no idea what's going on. Nya walked up to me and slapped me.

" WHAT THE F*** IS WRONG WITH YOU? DO YOU NO LONGER LOVE HER?" she shouted.

" It's not what you think!" I protested.

" Yeah, yeah. I know that trick! You really think I will believe you after what Christy did?" she added sarcastically.

" I know, she ran away, crying. I know how she feels!" I said, sighing.

" You know, she did far beyond more than that! She nearly created suicide!" Lloyd was getting into action. " You could have killed her with a heartbreak!"

Nya and Lloyd stared at me, waiting for an apology. I was speechless. How can Christy create suicide? Oh yeah, I forgot. She is more sensitive than I think. I sighed and walked away from them. I searched in each room until I the door of the bathroom opened. I looked and Christy walked out.

" Christy! Are you alright?" I ran towards her and hugged her. I heard a mumble.

" Get away from me, you cheater." she mumbled. She pushed herself off my chest and walked away.

" Christy, please. It isn't my fault! Sasha was the one who started it!" I pleaded.

She looked at me and raised a eyebrow. " Oh really? Then, why didn't you get away from her, huh?"

Christy walked faster. I put my arms around her neck and murmured, " Please forgive me. I love you."

She tored away from me and stared into my eyes. Piercing blue eyes stunged my body. " I'll never..." She looked away and ran into her bedroom. I ran after her and pushed the door. Too late. It was locked. I slid down and I frowned. I can't believe I lost someone I could've cared for.

CHRISTY POV

I took a bath and wore my clothes. I took a look at my scars and my lips trembled. _Okay, calm down Christy. No need to cry anymore._ I opened the door and walked out with my shoulders sagging. I felt someone hugging me. It was Kai. I was annoyed. Very annoyed.

" Get away from me, you cheater." I mumbled. I pushed myself away from his chest.

" Christy, please. It isn't my fault! Sasha was the one who started it!" Kai pleaded. I looked at him. _Yeah right, like I will believe you._

" Oh really? Then, why didn't you get away from her, huh?" I questioned. I picked up my speed. Then, his arms was around my neck.

" Please forgive me. I love you." he pleaded. Anger filled my body like fire. That reminds of one word. _Kai._ I pushed the thought away. I tore away and stared into his amber eyes.

" I'll never..." I stopped dead. I was about to say _I'll never love you again. Ever. _I couldn't say it. I ran straight into my bedroom (which is also Nya's) and locked the door. There was a pound and a thud.

I sighed and tears streamed down my face. Oh why did Sasha had to come along?

**Please review! Oh yeah, by the way, I won't be continuing my other story 'Memory Loss' until I am done with this one. Because, you know, books always go in order. (well, according to me.) If you can, check out my art on . I'll like to hear your comments. :)**


	20. Zane's mission

ZANE POV

As I was skimming through the new cookbook I bought, I stopped and put it down. I stared out the window. My eyes turned silver. _Christy and Kai are heartbroken. That is sad. :(_ I want to help them. Wait! The cookbook! I know, I know, what can a cookbook do? The title said _'Cooking is Magic'_. The word "magic" can mean something. I went through pages. Aha! I found it! The recipe was:

_Two hearts beomes One:_

_You will need:_

_2 stalks of rhubarb  
1 cup of white sugar  
1 tablespoon cinnamon  
**2 ROMANCE FLOWER PETALS (CAN BE FOUND IN THE GARDEN OF LOVE)**_

_Steps:_

_1. Mix all ingredients, except romance flower petals, in large bowl.  
2. Wait til' a pink fog sprouts out.  
3. Then add the romance flower petals and stir.  
4. Serve in beautiful glass cups._

**This recipe will bring together couples who had suffered from heartbreak.**

That's it. As a good brother, I will do this to bring them back together.

KAI POV

I saw Zane getting into his ninja suit. Where is he going?

" Hey, Zane. Where are you going?" I asked.

" Do not worry. I'm going to just gather ingredients for a recipe." he answered.

" Sure, don't take too long." I mumbled.

What is he up to? As he left, I went into the living room to watch tv. Unfortunately, some people is already in there. Jay and Nya cuddled as they watch a romance movie. I groaned. Seriously. This is annoying.

I go into the training room and there was Cole working out so hard, that he was soaked with sweat. He was panting heavily and collasped.

" Woah, don't try too hard." I said, patting his shoulder.

" I did the world's new record!" Cole exclaimed. " Hey, I heard about what happen to Christy. Is she okay?"

" I don't want to talk about it."

ZANE POV

Okay, so the romance flowers blooms in the Garden of Love. I looked at the map I brought of Ninjago. Garden of Love is in the...HOLLOW SHRIEK FOREST?! I calmed myself down. Okay, at least I brought my weapons to defend myself.

About 15 minutes later, I was at the entrance of the Hollow Shriek Forest. I could already hear loud, frightening shrieks. I walked into the dark, bushy forest. I kept walking and realized that I hadn't been attacked yet. That's weird.

I heard footsteps crunching on the dry leaves. I paused and stood still. It became louder and louder. I got into my battle pose. Red eyes gleamed in the dark.

" Come out! Come challenge me!" I shouted.

I backed away, swiftly, as huge, razor-sharp claws striked out.

" YOU CAN'T HIDE!" A low growl rumbled in the creature's throat. A laugh ranged out. I swung my shurikens at the creature. It let out a wail.

" HOW DARE YOU!" it boomed.

I ran away as soon as my shurikens came back. A few minutes later, the forest seemed to get lighter and lighter. The creature seemed to be farther and farther away. I stopped, catching my breath. Everything around me was pink. Blossoms were blooming, birds were chirping, and everything seemed to be light up with cheeriness.

_Wow, what a great place to be. It's so idyllic. _

I saw a patch of rosy-pink flowers with small, delicate petals. The center had a heart shape. The romance flower. I picked ten (two for recipe, and two for decoration). I went back home through another path. I was too terrified of the Hollow Shriek Forest.

When I was home, I knew I had no time to waste. I threw the rhubarbs, white sugar, and cinnamon together and started mixing with all my might. I waited and waited. A pink fog, which to me looks like sparkly foam, sprouted. I plucked the petals and dropped them into the bowl. It was frothy pink liquid now. I pour equal amounts into two glass cups, which according to me, looks beautiful.

Now, all in all, it's time for the big moment.

**PLZ REVIEW! I will like to hear your comments (plz no cussing words). P.S. Christy is acting weird and stupid. AHEM. THAT IS NOT TRUE. I GET PRIVATE MESSAGES OFFENDING ME AND MY OC SAYING CHRISTY IS WEIRD AND STUPID. NO SHE IS NOT. JUST BECAUSE SHE HATE KAI FOR CHEATING DOES NOT MEAN SHE IS WEIRD. HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF SENSITIVE? DON'T CALL ME A B**CH.**


	21. Two hearts becomes One

ZANE POV

I placed the two glass cups on a serving plate. I carried it to the table that has been decorated with the romance flowers. Now I need to think how to get them to drink without any suspicions. Cole walked into the room.

" Hey Zane. Wow. What are those for?" he asked, pointing at the foamy pink liquid. I put my finger on my lips, to signal him to be quiet. He understood and motioned to zip his lips. I walked over and whispered into his ear.

" You know how Kai and Christy kind of broke up right? I want to help my friends. I made a drink that probably will bring them together." I whispered.

" Wow, that is awesome! Are you going to ask them now?" he whispered back, obviously surprised.

" I can't do that. They might get suspicious! I'm going to ask them one by one." I said. " And I need your help."

" What will I do?" he asked.

" You go get Christy and I will go get Kai. We'll tell them that we're having a little tea party. Try to back up when they start asking questions." I planned.

" And what are we going to drink?" he questioned. " Won't they be suspicious if we don't have anything and just watch them drink?"

I opened the refrigerator and pulled out two ordinary pink smoothies. " There, better?"

He nodded and we went to search for the couples. _CLING! CLANG!_ I opened the door to the training area. There was Kai. Kind of obvious. He slashed swords as he whipped through the air.

" Kai." He continues to go over the planks.

" Kai!" He dodges the swords.

" KAI!"

" Say what?!" He stopped and the dummy whacked his head. I shook my head and turned off the training course.

" Did you have to do that?!" He seemed annoyed.

" Sorry. We're having a tea party. You want to join?" I asked, with my fingers crossed, hoping he would say yes.

" Sure. As long we're not drinking Sensei's tea." he joked.

I lead him to the table. Cole and Christy was already there. Christy saw Kai.

" What are you doing here?" she mumbled. She wasn't looking at Kai, but she was talking to him.

" Just having a tea party with Zane." he answered without any hestitation.

" Okaaaay. Let's drink and rest." I welcomed cheerfully.

I gave two of the pink drinks, making sure they were sparkly. I handed them to Kai and Christy. I swiftly took the two others (ordinary smoothies) for me and Cole. I sipped mine, keeping a eye on Kai and Christy. Cole slurped, not even paying any attention. Kai and Christy drank them and headed off without any weird moments. I frowned.

" I don't think it worked." I said, disappointed that my plan failed.

" ..." Cole clutched his belly and went to the bathroom. I heard a lot of flushing. Uuuggghh. He got a stomache.

KAI POV

After I drank the pink smoothie, I realized something. Mine and Christy's were sparklier than Zane's and Cole's. Oh well. Just my eyes playing tricks. I sat down at the porch and thought of what happened today. It was so hidious.

" Kai."

I looked around and Christy was peeking out of the door. She walked over and sat down next to me. I couldn't bare look at her. After all, I was a bad boyfriend.

" Kai, don't be sad. I know you will never cheat on me. I love you." she murmured.

I froze. She loves me after all?! I looked at her and hugged her. " That means you forgive me?" I asked.

" Yes." We hugged each other, thankful that we still have our hearts attatched.

**Wow, lots of romance. lol. Review please! ATTENTION: THIS IS THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER IN THIS BOOK. GET READY FOR THE BOOK "MEMORY LOSS". :)**


	22. Epilogue

CHRISTY POV

I was so glad that me and Kai were back together. Then, a alarm went off. Nya ran in.

" The Serpentines is attacking!" she shouted.

Kai stood up and ran. I ran after him. Kai stopped me.

" No Christy. You stay." Then with that, he ran off. I sighed and guided the ship.

KAI POV

Christy landed the ship at a cliff. My teamates ran out to the cliff with me. Skales ambushed me. I held my sword to his throat.

" Get off, you piece of garbage!" I growled.

" Look into-" I kicked his face and he fell backwards.

" Ha! Beat that you runt!" I spat.

I fought for awhile. I realized that I was the only one fighting the Hypnobrais. All of a sudden, the Serpentines retreated.

" NOOOOOO!"

I whipped around. All of my friends ran over to the edge of the cliff. I ran over too and saw Cole falling.

" COLE!" we yelled.

**Okay, that is it! This will continue in Book 2: Memory Loss. Enjoy and review! :)**


End file.
